


paperback to hardcover

by iwritegayshit



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, implied giovanni/gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritegayshit/pseuds/iwritegayshit
Summary: There was a draft in the hallway. Aside from the stiff straw of Elijah’s welcome mat, the floor and walls were all iron. The metal felt cold through the thin fabric of Michelle’s socks. She wished that she had brought her shoes, or anything to keep out the chill. The drip-drip-drip of a leaky ceiling pipe was the only audible sound.Michelle’s socks were wet. She sniffled a bit, rubbing her nose with her sleeve.“Do you like me?” Michelle asked. It was awkward; the kind of confession you’d expect from a high school freshman instead of a college student.Elijah/Michelle, confessions, first kisses and first times.
Relationships: Elijah/Michelle (Lobotomy Corporation)
Kudos: 15





	paperback to hardcover

**Author's Note:**

> All major characters in this fanfic are over the age of 18. 
> 
> Content warnings for alcohol use and nsfw ~

“I got the job!” 

Elijah was in a good mood. She bounced up to Michelle with quite the little spring in her step, holding an opened letter in her hands. Doing a little twirl, she clasped her hands in front of her. Michelle opened her mouth to speak, but Elijah interrupted her.

“I start next week! It’s just an internship, but I’ll be signed on as a designer, and they’ll be paying me a salary - Oh, Michelle, I’m so happy, I’m so happy!” She clasped Michelle’s shoulders in both hands and beamed at her. “Do you know what this means?”

“What does it mean..?” Michelle said. 

“Well.. um…” Elijah started. There was barely any distance between them, and Elijah only got closer, and closer, until their noses bumped, and their lips brushed, and Michelle even felt teeth against her lower lip. It was an awkward kiss, in the heat of the moment. It could easily be passed off as an accident. Michelle’s heart thudded against her chest all the same. 

Once it was over and done with, Elijah pulled away and clasped her into a tight hug.

“Oh, thank you, thank you!” Elijah said. Clearly her question had been rhetorical. She wasn’t as affected by the heated kiss as Michelle was, either. She skipped off to tell some of her other friends about the news, leaving a very confused Michelle behind.

\---

_Elijah just kissed me._

Michelle’s lecture class would last from 1:30 to 3. Psych 110. Her professor taught the class well. On a normal day she had no trouble paying attention. Today was not a normal day.

Michelle chewed on the cap of her ballpoint pen as she stared through the writing on the whiteboard. She let her line of sight wander around the lecture hall. Students in the row in front of her were dozing off, taking notes, or crumpling bits of their notebook paper into little balls. Everyone was doing their own thing.

Why couldn’t she focus?! She knew why… the only thing she could think about was what Elijah was doing right now.

She was in Art… no, was she going home? _Geez, why would she kiss me?_

And the most titillating point of interest was that Michelle had felt this way for a while. She couldn’t quite recall how long, she only had a sense for the things Elijah did that made her feel that way. The way she would pull her hair back when she was working on something particularly stressful, the cute little pens and erasers she carried around. The scent of convenience store orange blossom perfume that clung to her, bright yellow nail polish over short nails, bitten down to the quick. Elijah, Elijah, Elijah…

Michelle looked around. Students were already starting to get up. Had that much time passed already? Quickly, she gathered her things and followed suit.

When Michelle got out of class, she immediately headed to the family restaurant across the street. It was a local sandwich chain, offering hot and cold subs and pizza slices. Michelle wasn’t a big fan of sandwiches, but it was better than the food on campus. (Anything was better than the food on campus.) 

While she walked, Michelle sent a few quick texts, as a preemptive measure. Whether her friends were out of class or not, they should know about her predicament. She slid into the faded pleather booth and set her tray down across from a slumped-over mess of green hair. She cleared her throat, and the lump shifted, revealing that the hair belonged to a person.

“Morning…” 

“Giovanni, it’s 4 PM.” Michelle laughed a soft little laugh after speaking.

“Wha- hey!” Giovanni sounded annoyed. He frantically checked the time on his phone, before settling back down on the table. “I had a class at one…”

“How long were you asleep?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it. Can I have your chips?” Giovanni gestured at the bag of Lays that had been included with Michelle’s combo meal. Michelle nodded and slid them over.

“Go ahead. Um, did you get my text?” Michelle asked while Giovanni eagerly ripped open the bag.

Giovanni fumbled for his phone and swiped it open. “Elijah, huh? You think she’s interested in you?”

Michelle dragged her hands down her face. “God, I hope so.”

“Who knows,” Giovanni said with his mouth full of chips. Michelle scowled. He continued, “Text her?”

At Michelle’s scared expression, Giovanni backpedaled a little bit. “Our study group is at Elijah’s place tonight. You can talk to her there?”

Michelle didn’t know if Giovanni meant to _talk_ to Elijah or just… talk to Elijah. Both options sounded scary. She mulled this over while she picked at her sandwich. Two bites in, she realized they had put on the wrong kind of onions. Lifting the top bun, she took them out, one by one, and left them in a small pile by her drink. 

Giovanni picked up Michelle’s disposable cup to look at the pile of discarded onions. “Gross.”

“I don’t like onions,” Michelle admitted.

Giovanni took a long sip from her drink before setting it back down next to the onion pile. Michelle swatted his hand after she put down his cup and picked up her sandwich again. Giovanni had been her friend since they were freshmen, but he hadn’t yet learned the concept of personal space. They resumed eating in silence for several minutes, not touching the subject of Elijah or the study group again. Finally, Michelle stood up.

“Come on,” she said, and nudged Giovanni’s shoulder with her hip. “We’ll miss the train.”

\---

Even though it was late afternoon, there was still a bit of standing room on the train, which was good. Michelle got shy and overwhelmed when too many people were in her personal bubble, and Giovanni, with how sickly he was, wouldn’t be much of a guard dog if anyone decided to try anything.

Michelle could even pull out her phone with this much space. She was just going to check her messages, but somehow, Elijah’s name stood out in her contact list. She found herself staring, before frantically writing something out.

**[⋆M: So, about today…]**

No, no, that was way too much! Michelle deleted it and tried again.

**[⋆M: How did work go?]**

...But she didn’t even know if Elijah started work. She started typing again, and deleted that one, too. Type and erase, type and erase. Giovanni’s curious eyes wandered over her shoulder.

“Who are you texting?” Giovanni asked, tapping her on the arm.

“Waugh!”

**[Message sent.]**

Michelle blinked at the text she had accidentally sent. This was the worst one yet… if only she had just asked Elijah about work. She panicked and started typing another message to cover up her mistake. At that moment, however, the doors slid open, and Giovanni tugged on her wrist, guiding her towards the exit.

“What are you doing?” Giovanni asked. “This is our stop.”

“Oh, right,” Michelle said. 

She put her phone away and followed him out to the connecting line, feeling anxiety swell up in her chest. Hopefully she could finish her message on the train… but unfortunately, when the doors slid open, the carriage was packed. Michelle and Giovanni could barely squeeze next to each other, much less reach their phones.

Michelle’s phone went off. Amidst the chatter of the various passengers, she recognized it as Elijah’s custom text tone and let out a quiet yelp.

“What?” Giovanni asked, leaning in curiously.

“I think Elijah just texted me,” Michelle said. 

The train swayed on the tracks right as Michelle reached for her phone, and she fumbled with it, her fingers brushing with the smooth plastic case before it fell to the bottom of her bag. She stared up at the map, then let her eyes travel around the train, stopping on every indicator of where they were.

“Three more stops,” Michelle thought aloud. Then, she made a grab for her phone again.

As she did so, the train lurched again, and slowed to a stop. The lights flickered off. The doors rattled before opening with a soft click.

“It’s been under maintenance all day… I think it’s going to stop here. Come on, Michelle. We can walk the rest of the way.” Giovanni nodded at her and gave her arm a familiar tug.

Michelle whined a little bit before stuffing her phone in her jacket pocket and following Giovanni off of the train. 

Finally, once the crowds dispersed, Michelle allowed herself to check her phone. She unlocked it right there and read the texts that Elijah had sent.

**[⋆M: What time is the study group? I want to ask you something.]**

**[⋆E: nothing bad, right?]**

Elijah had sent a few cutesy Line stickers afterwards to emphasize her brief, three-word text.

Michelle just… stared at this, trying to decipher it. Was this good? She did usually text like this, though...

**[⋆M: No, nothing bad. And we’ll be a little late, just so you know.]**

**[⋆E: need a ride?]**

The text back came immediately. Michelle blinked at it, not expecting this question.

“Do we need a ride?” Michelle quirked a brow at Giovanni.

“Not right away. I want to pick up some drinks for the party.” Giovanni scratched the back of his neck. “The place I know isn’t too far from here.”

Michelle laughed. “It’s a study group…” 

It had been a long day, though. She wouldn’t mind having a drink with him. And she was sure Gabriel and Elijah wouldn’t mind, either, after they warmed up to the idea. They were both coming straight from work to studying, after all. Maybe this could be more of a “relax, unwind, take it easy” meeting?

...Was she turning into Giovanni? It looked like it at this point. 

**[⋆M: I’ll text you when I do.]**

Michelle pushed herself up off the bench, letting out a soft ‘hmph’ noise, and dusted herself off. She did a quick check for all of her belongings before locking her phone and sliding it into her jacket pocket. She had everything she had left the house with, didn’t get lost, and had informed Elijah of her status… well, partially, anyway. She would get to the rest later.

“...But we can go there. Um, I mean, since it’s not too far.” Michelle said. “I’m following you, Giovanni.”

Without a word, Giovanni headed out of the train station, and Michelle followed close behind him.

The sun had already set when the pair left the train station. The road was dark, lit by only a few dim street lights spaced one by one along the path. Walking at night always made Michelle a little bit anxious. Even though she had someone else with her, she couldn’t shake that tense feeling, like the buildings around her had eyes.

She opened her mouth to speak, to distract herself maybe, but a car drove by, honking loudly as it passed. It may not have had anything to do with her, but Michelle’s shoulders tensed all the same.

“Let’s walk a little faster,” Michelle said. 

Giovanni took Michelle’s hand, and Michelle didn’t stop him. It was a comforting gesture, but not only that, it made Michelle feel safe. She walked a little closer to him, hoping they would get there quickly, and they did.The liquor store was brightly lit, located between a chain restaurant Michelle had never heard of and a coin-operated laundromat. Michelle tugged at her sleeves, pulling them over her hands before following Giovanni in.

Now she knew why Giovanni chose this place - it was huge. Michelle stared at a row of vodka bottles. There must have been 75 different brands, all in an array of sizes and shapes. She tapped her forefinger against her chin. Around her, people were picking out bottles. At the counter, a glamorous-looking woman in her early forties was paying for a large bottle of cheap vodka in change. 

Behind her, Giovanni was bringing a few 12-packs of craft beer to the checkout. Michelle hesitated, before picking out the smallest raspberry vodka bottle and following him.

She hesitantly placed it down. She didn’t really know what she expected, maybe for an ID check, but the cashier was too busy chattering with her coworker to notice. 

Giovanni looked over at her. “I already paid for you. Elijah is waiting for us.”

Oh. Right, Elijah. Michelle felt her face heat up. Was it really okay to get drunk around her? She might be drunk too, and… Would Elijah kiss her again? The thought made Michelle’s stomach twist pleasantly. That would be nice...

“Y-yeah… You’re right, we should go,” Michelle said, and followed Giovanni out.

There were a set of concrete steps outside of the liquor store, leading out to the street, and that was where Giovanni sat. He rested the cases of beer in a neat pyramid next to him, and was already texting on his phone before Michelle could get a word in.

“Um, should I call Elijah?” Michelle offered. She remained standing, and clasped her hands behind her back, looking down at him.

“No need to. I’ll let Gabriel know. He’s the one with the car.”

“Um…” Michelle trailed off, trying to collect her thoughts, before Giovanni stopped her.

“Trust me, it’s faster this way.”

Michelle laughed. She watched Giovanni dial a number on his phone, plug his headphones in, and hold the mic in front of his mouth. Something must have happened on the other end, because his expression changed, into something much softer than the way he looked at Michelle. When he spoke into the microphone, his eyes were full of warmth and light.

“You can come and get us now~... Uh huh, Mica’s Liquors… Noooo, I’ll be studying… Yes, it’s for everyone… Yes, I know we’re studying~...”

Giovanni caught Michelle’s eye, noticing her inquiring expression, and winked.

“Nooo, I know. Yeah, okay. Uh huh. Bye bye.” Giovanni hung up, but his smile lingered for a few moments. 

Now, bearing some good news, he addressed Michelle. “Ten minutes. Elijah’s driving.”

\---

Gabriel spent a good five minutes chewing Giovanni out for the liquor store run. But it wasn’t as harsh as Michelle expected; presumably because she knew Gabriel was exhausted too. Maybe she was right, and today would be their “relax, take it easy” day.

At Giovanni’s insistence, Michelle took the front seat. She still hadn’t said anything to her since the kiss. She was nervous. Elijah must have noticed, because she reached over, poking Michelle’s cheek.

“Hey,” Elijah said, and smiled at her. Michelle felt the muscles in her upper back relax as she met eyes with Elijah. Her shoulders slumped. Elijah pulled out of the parking lot.

“Hey.” Michelle smiled a weary little smile.

Gabriel and Giovanni’s banter faded into background noise as Michelle stared out the window. She played with a fraying string on the hem of her blouse, before ultimately letting her hand rest in her lap. They reached a stoplight, and Michelle felt fingers brush her palm. She jumped, like a small animal, and immediately looked back at Elijah.

Elijah raised her hand. “Guilty as charged~”

“N-no, it’s fine… I mean, go ahead,” Michelle said, her cheeks burning, and rested her hand, palm up, between the seats. 

The light changed to green, but before Elijah pumped the gas, she interlaced her fingers with Michelle’s. Unprotected hand-holding! Michelle didn’t dare look to the backseat, but it didn’t matter if Giovanni and Gabriel could see. It felt like she and Elijah were in a world all to themselves, and nobody could touch them.

\---

Giovanni had already finished his third beer an hour into their study group. Gabriel had insisted on cracking open a few textbooks, but it was hard for any of them to get any work done. He was even finding it hard to focus, especially after Elijah introduced him to the raspberry vodka Michelle had bought. Elijah was restless after a few drinks, and paced around the room, looking for something to do.

“Wow, this is a real party, huh?” Elijah finally settled down next to Michelle, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Michelle felt a funny little feeling in her chest, like she was on the top of a ferris wheel and it was inching its way down.

“Yeah,” Michelle said. Her head felt funny. She couldn’t exactly place what she was feeling.

“You wanted to talk to me about today?” Elijah asked. 

“Yeah…” Michelle tugged at her collar. She felt hot. Sweaty. Panicky. These four people were her closest friends, but right now, she needed privacy. 

“Can I step outside with you for a second?” Michelle asked.

\---

There was a draft in the hallway. Aside from the stiff straw of Elijah’s welcome mat, the floor and walls were all iron. The metal felt cold through the thin fabric of Michelle’s socks. She wished that she had brought her shoes, or anything to keep out the chill. The drip-drip-drip of a leaky ceiling pipe was the only audible sound. 

Michelle’s socks were wet. She sniffled a bit, rubbing her nose with her sleeve.

“Do you like me?” Michelle asked. It was awkward; the kind of confession you’d expect from a high school freshman instead of a college student.

“I do! I didn’t think this was new information.” Elijah said.

Michelle blinked. And then, the words kept tumbling out, from the alcohol, and the cold, and the day’s events all rushing forth like a dam breaking and water gushing out onto the girl in front of her.

“But I like you too! I like you a lot! And I didn’t think you told me? Wait, did you tell me? Ah…”

“I thought we had been dating for awhile.” Elijah said.

“Huh?” Michelle asked. “I didn’t know that?!”

“Yeah, I thought you were just shy about it.” Elijah folded her arms, grinning. She was only wearing a thin T-shirt. Michelle could see her nipples through her shirt, and quickly looked away.

“I want to…” Michelle said, her voice quiet. 

“Well, why don’t we?” Elijah said, as casually as if she was telling someone that their tire had gone flat. “Come on, let’s go inside. It’s freezing out.”

The inside of Elijah’s apartment was much warmer than the outside. 

“Michelle is staying the night.” Elijah said. “You’re welcome to as well.” 

Michelle looked at her in disbelief. They hadn’t discussed this - but something about the tone of her voice made Michelle’s tummy do flips.

“This wasn’t part of the plan,” Gabriel said.

“We’re all drunk, and this late at night the train is just full of pervs. And I don’t trust Gabriel to drive under the influence. I think this would be the safest bet, mm?”

Gabriel’s expression softened. “Very well. I’m assuming you have an air mattress for Michelle?”

“Oh, we can share a bed!” Michelle said. 

Elijah’s smirk was the only response she needed.

\---

Elijah’s room was neat - not meticulously so, but cleaner than Michelle’s room at home. Her twin-sized bed was made with beautiful silk blankets, and she flopped headfirst onto it before taking off both her shoes.

“You have a nice room,” Michelle said.

“Thank you!” Elijah announced. 

She stripped herself of her T-shirt and shorts, but Michelle quickly looked away when she started to take off her sports bra. Michelle didn’t know what she expected; maybe not complete nudity from the get-go, but it was all here for her to see. Wow!

“What is it?” Elijah asked. She laughed at the way Michelle was frantically covering her eyes. “We’re dating now, remember?”  
Curiosity got the best of Michelle, and she finally allowed herself to look. Elijah had smooth skin, small, round breasts, and soft, tan nipples, standing at attention in the brisk winter air. While Michelle meticulously shaved, Elijah had a full bush, dark and curly - the color of her roots. 

She caught herself staring, and quickly looked away. Elijah laughed again, and shoved Michelle by the shoulders.

“Unless you brought pajamas, you should get undressed. It’ll suck waking up in your clothes tomorrow, especially if you’re hungover.”

Michelle hesitated, before pulling the hem of her T-shirt over her head. Elijah had never seen her naked, or even in a bikini. While she looked about average build with clothing on, she was a little thicker around the waist and hips than Elijah, with a soft midsection and round, pendulous breasts. And now, every curve of her hips and waist was starkly visible in high definition. 

It was scary.

Michelle hid her face. When she turned around, Elijah was waiting for her, perched on one edge of the tiny mattress.

“Aren’t you cold? Come here. The draft is even worse here than it was outside.” Elijah pouted at her, puffing out her cheeks.

Michelle hesitantly crawled onto the bed, and Elijah all but tackled her. “She threw a blanket over them both and snuggled her face into Michelle’s chest. “You’re warm…”

Michelle’s heart skipped. She felt an anxiousness, a soft tender sensation welling up behind her ribcage. She wanted to cry, to break down. She wanted to hold tight to Elijah and never let go, but all she did was lay there, cradled in her arms. She was slightly taller than Elijah, and bigger, but right now, she felt small.

Elijah broke the silence first. “Have you ever been with a girl, Michelle?”

Michelle laughed. “No, unfortunately. Just a guy in high school who ended up having five other girlfriends.”

Elijah lowered her voice. “That wasn’t what I meant.”

Michelle felt like the wind just got knocked out of her, realizing _oh, she wants to do That,_ and _oh, does she mean to do this HERE?_ She stayed quiet, processing this bit of information.

“No, I haven’t.” Michelle admitted. “Have you?”

“Yeah,” Elijah said, and flashed Michelle a cheeky grin. The way she twirled her hair around her finger told Michelle all she needed to know.

Michelle felt a stab of… something? Not jealousy, not anxiety, but it wasn’t particularly pleasant, either. She had always thought of sex as more painful than pleasurable. The two or three times it had happened in the past, it was uncomfortable at best. Maybe Elijah would get something out of it, at least, but it wasn’t really worth it for Michelle.

She tucked her knees into her chest. It might have been how blatant Elijah was about it, or the fact that they were both nude, but Michelle was starting to consider it.

Maybe it would be nice? She looked at Elijah’s naked body, sprawled out, the way she was twirling a strand of her hair around her thumb. Something inside her gut twisted, coiled in the pit of her stomach, and sat there, hot and heavy.

“Touch me.” The words left Michelle’s lips before she even thought about what she was saying.

Elijah smiled. “Lay down.”

Michelle took her spot on the bed, and lay in the pool of warmth that Elijah had left behind. She felt a little awkward, as Elijah crawled on top of her. She kissed Elijah ; held her. Elijah’s touch was warm as rain, and her lips tasted like vodka. Michelle shivered pleasantly as Elijah’s hand ran up her thigh.

“Here?” Elijah asked. Her fingers rested in the dip between her legs, palm flat on the soft mound of her shaved pubic area. 

Michelle nodded. Elijah’s fingers fluttered against her clit. She rubbed and tapped at it, going faster and faster as Michelle’s thighs started to shake. She kissed Michelle’s neck, and snuggled her body against her side. She tested her earlobe with her teeth. It was like she was playing with Michelle, but in Michelle’s eyes, she had never been touched this way.

Michelle had thought her body was broken; had expected sex to be painful her whole life. But this wasn’t the same. This felt better than her first time in high school, better than any hookups she’d had in college, even better than the times she’d explored herself with her fingers. She didn’t want it to end.

“Elijah…” The other girl’s name tumbled from Michelle’s mouth easily.

“Hm?” Elijah raised her head.

“Harder.”

Elijah grinned and dipped her head down, kissing down from Michelle’s neck to the curve of her tummy. She nestled her body in between Michelle’s soft thighs, and pressed a cheeky kiss to each one. But when she dipped her head down again, everything became a white-hot blur. Michelle couldn’t see straight. Her senses dulled. The only thing she could focus on was Elijah’s mouth, and the gloriously slick sensations she was feeling.

\---

When the alarm went off, it was still dark outside. Michelle stirred, disentangling herself from the sheets and from Elijah to squint at her phone. Her head was pounding.

“What time is it?” Michelle asked.

“My alarm goes off at 4,” Elijah responded, sounding equally frazzled.

“4 A.M.?”

“Yeah.” Elijah said.

Sitting up, Elijah rubbed sleep out of her eyes. As she stared at Elijah’s naked back, last night’s events clicked into place in Michelle’s mind. That had really happened, huh? She still couldn’t believe it, or that it had felt so good.

Michelle reached up, and grabbed Elijah’s wrist.

“Did that really happen?” Michelle asked.

“I think so,” Elijah replied.

“Do you regret it?” Michelle asked.

“No,” Elijah replied.

“Do you still love me?” Michelle asked.

“Of course I do,” Elijah said. “You don’t even have to ask.”

The apartment was quiet, with none of the telltale stirring that betrayed Gabriel or Giovanni had awoken yet. It felt like Michelle and Elijah were the only two people awake in the city, in the country, on the planet. But not for long. 

Michelle shifted to lay on her side. “I’m going back to bed,” she said, and closed her eyes.

Elijah smiled. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a big big big wip that i had been picking away at for a month and i finally got around to posting it, i hope everyone enjoys it!! if you like it, leave a kudos, it only takes a second but it'd make me very happy owo ~


End file.
